


Bad Ideas

by Raven_Ehtar



Series: All STARS' Fault [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: Kissing Loki had been a bad idea. It had been effective, but now it was leading to even more bad ideas. But maybe bad ideas can lead to good results.((Tagged 'dubcon' for safety. Everyone is 100% consenting in this fic, but situations could be read as being dubious, so we're tagging it for those who might be particularly sensitive to these situations.))





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Story number 9 for Story a Day May!
> 
> Yet another expansion of a [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058869/chapters/35778744) following a conversation had with [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing), and once again, she's getting all the credit and blame for it. 
> 
> Something a little different this time, tho! Clever ducks who go to read that drabble, and then hunt up the ~~enormous~~ comment thread which led to the creation of this fic, will see that there's a _lot_ more there than is covered here. That... hasn't escaped me, lol. I _do_ intend to do everything - everything pertaining to the fic idea - in that thread, but there is just _too much_ to write up, edit and post all in one day. I might have been a little overly ambitious in adding it to the list of fics to churn out for Story a Day May. Oops. So we're compromising with this one. (gasp!)
> 
> For this fic! I have written us to the point where we _could_ stop, so it _technically_ counts as a complete story for the SaDM challenge. But because I'm so very, very nice, I'll be coming back and expanding (finishing) it later on, _after_ May. 
> 
> It's kind of like cheating. But not. Loopholes! Loki would be proud of me. XD
> 
> Still working on writing and editing at a sprinting pace. If you spot any errors, feel free to point them out, I'll get them fixed when I have a chance! ♥

Kissing Loki had been a bad idea.

To be fair, there hadn’t been all that much in the way of options for _good_ ideas at the time, but even Tony could admit that using the tactic of ‘kiss the mage to get him to shut up and interrupt the spell’ probably hadn’t been one of his cleverest moves.

It had been _effective_ , which was all he had been worried about at the time. Effective because it had interrupted the spell Loki had been working on, all of the gathering magic dissipating harmlessly in the air as Loki’s brain short circuited. Seemed as though it was a little hard to concentrate on magic when the target of said magic had you in a lip lock.

Then it had gotten _really_ effective, and Loki started kissing him _back_.

Turned out the guy was actually easily distracted if you knew which buttons to push. It _also_ turned out that he was a pretty damned good kisser… and that Tony wasn’t entirely immune to his own tactics.

Tony’s distraction technique had been so effective that when backup had finally caught up and rounded the corner, they found Tony pressed right up against a wall and Loki maneuvering his way between Tony’s legs.

Loki had let go of him and stepped away so fast that Tony had nearly fallen to the ground – so much so that he’d had to think and remember if Loki had actually been lifting him up off of the ground. He hadn’t, but Tony had been pushing back so hard into the embrace that the effect was about the same. While he’d still been catching his balance, Loki had teleported out of the scene. And catching the expressions being sent his way, knowing that he was about to be faced with the task of having to _explain_ what had just happened, Tony rather wished that _he_ could do that as well.

“Tony…?” Steve stared at him, his expression one of a man who had seen something he really, _really_ hoped wasn’t what he thought it was. “What, uh… Are you alright?”

It felt like his mouth was going to be bruised, and the confines of his suit was going to make it difficult to walk until he calmed down, but Tony nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m, uh. I’m doing fine, Cap.”

Natasha was with him, and she looked significantly less disturbed – or confused – by what she had seen on arriving. “You sure? It looked like you were pinned down.”

Steve’s face went scarlet, and Tony thought he could feel his own doing the same. At least the redirection of blood was helping the discomfort. “Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks for the concern.”

Thankfully, there hadn’t been anything more said on the matter than that. The rest of the team, when they arrived, was blessedly unaware of anything which had happened, and it didn’t look as though either Steve or Natasha were in a great hurry to spread the news of how they had found Tony. There was no guarantee that they would _stay_ that discreet, but at least it wasn’t happening _right then_. Tony could live with that, and thanked his lucky stars that the two who had walked up on him were the spy whose default was to _keep_ embarrassing secrets rather than broadcast them, and the guy from the 40’s, who wasn’t likely to share the fact that he’d walked in on two guys making out against a brick wall.

Tony had flown off as soon as he was able, heading back to the Tower to strip off the armor and… take a shower.

He chose to ignore the quips JARVIS made at his expense during the armor removal process, pointing out how they should work on a redesign which could take into account his current _predicament_.

Why had he decided that an AI with sarcasm would be a good idea?

Kissing Loki during a battle had been a bad idea, sure. A bad idea which had, nonetheless, gotten him out of a tight spot, so he couldn’t really berate himself _too_ harshly over it.

Except for the fact that that _one_ bad idea seemed to be leading him into even worse positions than the first one he’d wound up in.

—•—

One bad idea, and suddenly he was in a whole series of bad results.

That night Loki, somehow making it past all of the security he’d managed to cobble together using a combination of his own tech and the little bit of magic which Thor had explained to him, teleported directly into the Tower.  Into Tony’s _penthouse_.

“Good evening, Anthony,” he said, looking down at where Tony had landed on the floor.

He got back up again as quickly as he could, his heart racing. Loki had never really shown any sign that he _could_ make it into the Tower whenever he wanted to. There had been times when it at least _seemed like_ Loki’s job would have been a lot easier if he’d been able to make it into the Tower and attack the Avengers directly – or just cause trouble from the inside, since he seemed to be significantly less violent that he _could_ be…

Yet here he was, casual as anything, staring at Tony with a very… suggestive kind of smirk.

He was also out of his armor, Tony couldn’t help but notice. No helmet, no scepter or spear, no knives he could see – though that didn’t mean a _great_ deal – and several of his usual layers were missing, as well. There were fewer belts and buckles than Tony was used to seeing.

Paradoxically, it made Tony feel even _less_ settled, seeing him in fewer clothes. It ought to have been reassuring, shouldn’t it, that Loki wasn’t decked out for battle? The lack of weapons should have been at least a little encouraging… but that was undermined by Tony’s pointed awareness that the lack of weapons was accompanied by a lack of _clothes_.

“Hey there, Lokes,” he said, doing his best to ignore and take attention away from the fact that he had just clambered up off the ground. “Long time no see, how’ve you been? It’s been all of, oh, what… four hours? Done anything interesting in that time?”

The smirk on Loki’s face widened, the glint in his eye unmistakable in its intent. It didn’t do much for getting Tony’s heart to settle down.

“Nothing so interesting as what I _could_ have been doing,” he said, eyeing Tony up and down. “Though I rather suspect that you have been occupied in much the same way I have since we last saw each other.”

Tony’s skin went hot, remembering his time in the shower. The shower which he hadn’t strictly needed, given that the battle he’d been involved in had been so short-lived he’d barely broken a sweat.

“That right? You’re going to have to swap spy notes with Romanov if you’re that certain about what _I_ was doing.”

“No need to look in on what you’re doing, when simple deduction informs just as well.” Again, his eyes went up and down Tony’s body. Tony wished he wouldn’t do that, it felt as though a wave of heat were following wherever his eyes touched him. “There are very few activities I can imagine you _indulging_ in after our little encounter.”

Right. There was only so far that being coy was going to get him at this rate. And really, why bother when it was just the two of them?

Didn’t mean he had to be completely upfront, either, though.

“What, you talking about that second base ass grabbing?” He scoffed, and felt stupid when he did. “If you thought I was _actually_ into that, then I’m afraid you fell for a trick of my own, Sparkles. It kept you distracted, that’s all. The more responsive _I_ was, the more distracted _you_ were.”

The smirk didn’t flag in the least. “Mmm. A trick, was it? Taking on the usual techniques that _I_ use? I might have believed that of you…” his teeth flashed. “If you weren’t such a terrible liar. You might want to work on that part if you’re attempting to ape my methods.”

_Crap_. “Yeah, well, not all of us have had centuries to practice.”

“You’re very clever, I’m sure you could manage.”

“And talented, don’t forget that part.”

“Oh, I haven’t. I intend to discover some of your lauded, but unobserved talents, for myself.”

Tony swallowed hard. And then he made a mistake. He might have been able to talk his way out of the situation – whatever it was – before it escalated any further. Even with how heated he was getting, he might have kept control of himself and managed to send Loki back out again with his ever ‘observing his talents,’ if he hadn’t made one little mistake.

He took a step backwards.

Loki attacked, throwing out a hand. That was another mistake he’d made, somehow, in thinking that just because he couldn’t see any weapons it meant that Loki was _unarmed_. He was never unarmed. He had his mind, and he had his magic.

There was the familiar feel of Loki’s magic coiling around his limbs, and then the sensation of speed as he was push back, back, and back until his shoulders thumped against the wall. Tony heart picked up in speed again, this time with a much greater slice of fear, as well as arousal. He looked up at Loki, who hadn’t moved, and swallowed again. This was familiar – very familiar.

This was exactly the same sort of setup which had happened earlier in the day and which had led to this whole mess.

The look on Loki’s face was considerably different from what it had been earlier in the day, however. Now it was downright predatory, a hunter who had found his prey and was chasing it down. It wasn’t a look which changed or lightened as Loki paced toward him – stalking closer. His hands moved, forming shapes – shapes which were also familiar, Tony realized as magic began to swirl between them.

Tony tried to move, testing the invisible magic bonds holding him. As he thought, he couldn’t move much more than a slight wiggle. Whatever it was that held him to the wall, it held very still. All he could do was watch as Loki came closer and closer, watching as the magic he held in his hands grew, as whatever spell he was weaving neared completion.

The last time he’d been watching this unfold, there had been no doubt of what would happen if Loki finished his spell: It would lead to destruction and mayhem. The last time this had happened, Tony had been just as helpless as he was now, unable to move, even his suit effectively shut down.

There had been only one option the last time this had happened. He’d had to delay Loki in some way, put him off until backup arrived – backup which _wasn’t_ caught in an immobilization spell and could directly attack. So he’d used the one thing which he’d had left to him: his mouth.

Banter had worked for all of two exchanges before Loki tuned him out. But then he’d come very, very close in order to mock him, and…

Well, Tony had bad ideas.

Loki stepped in close to him, just as he had before. _Unlike_ the last time they were in this position, however, the tension was quite different. Tony wasn’t worried that the magic in Loki’s hand was about to be used to make something explode, or to turn the surrounding buildings into pudding, or whatever it was he’d planned. This time, the tension stemmed from the way Loki was watching him, in the knowledge of how this had played out the last time… the potential in how it could play out _now_. There was another detail Tony couldn’t help but notice – that he wasn’t in his armor this time, as well as Loki being in significantly few clothes. It meant that he could _feel_ the warmth of Loki, the heat which was already beginning to build up between them…

Loki’s grin stretched wide. He leaned in close, even closer than he had when they’d been fighting, close enough so Tony could see the striations in his murky green eyes, could feel the man’s breath over his lips…

“You know how to stop me,” he said, his eyes dipping down to Tony’s mouth. “If you really want to.”

He did. He also knew that if he chose _not_ to ‘stop’ Loki in what he was doing, that nothing would happen, either. This was all a play, all a show, all a _game_. The only goal Loki had in coming here and starting all of this nonsense was to pick up where they had left off, before they’d been interrupted by Tasha and Steve. If Tony refused to play along, then there was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Loki would turn and leave. Probably in a cloud of snark, but he would still leave.

Similarly, though all of Tony’s nerves were singing about how much danger he was in and how easy it would be for Loki to simply _take_ what it was he had obviously come for… he wasn’t in danger. Loki was setting up the scenario so that it was _Tony_ who had to escalate it, just as he had the first time. Ostensibly it was Loki who was in control, but he was deliberately giving the last decision to Tony.

And he was unfortunately, full of bad ideas.

He tilted his head; all that was needed to cross the last little distance between him and Loki and bring their lips together. He felt Loki smile into it, saw through the lids of his eyes as the magic flared and then died.

And then Loki’s hands were on him, and the magic holding him was gone. Instead, it was _Loki_ who was pressing him against the wall with his hands and his body.

Tony held on as best he could, wrapping his arms about the taller man and tugging him closer, _closer_ , even though he knew he ought to be pushing him away. Intellectually he knew that Loki was an enemy, but it wasn’t really his intellect which was in charge of what the rest of him was doing at this point. Nor did it seem to be Loki’s intellect which was in charge of what _he_ was doing, either. Not if what Tony was feeling being pressed against his hip was anything to go by.

Their mouths broke apart, and Loki turned his attention to Tony’s throat, mouthing and nipping at him. With nothing to preoccupy _his_ mouth, Tony was allowed to ramble mindlessly.

“Loki… fuck…” He groaned as Loki ground his hips up against him, making him all the more aware of just how hard he’d gotten in a _very_ short amount of time. “Oh god, oh _fuck_ …”

Loki’s laughter washed over Tony’s skin, making him shiver even more at the sensation, at the deep rumble of the man’s voice. “Yes, Anthony, _both_ is the plan...”

Tony gasped at the hard grind of Loki’s hips against his, bracing against the wall and returning the motion helplessly. He was only given enough time for the single thrust before Loki was lifting him up off the ground, forcing Tony to wrap his legs around Loki’s waist.

_“Fuck…”_

“Yes.”

Tony was full of a lot of bad ideas, but they sometimes led to some really good results.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
